spiralanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Children Project
The Blade Children Project was a plan started by Yaiba Mizushiro and his society, the Knights. The project was initially explained as a genetic experiment to see to what degree Yaiba's genius gifts could be passed down along his children, though in reality Yaiba's purpose for it was far more sinister. History Prelude Beginnings Following the success of Yaiba's society in infiltrating political and economical spheres so that the world was under his control at age twenty-six, Yaiba began to use his influence to find a means to destroy humanity secretly, rather than launching an all-out open war against it. It wasn't until he was twenty-nine years of age that he presented to his associates the Blade Children Project: a plan to mass produce Yaiba's children using artificial insemination. Though there were questions regarding the ethical aspects of the project, given that to mass produce so many children would be neglecting their need for love and family, nobody protested going forward with what they came to call "God's Plan." Women were invited to participate through egg donation, and the applications came flooding in. Everyone wanted to be a part of and contribute to Yaiba's legacy, to see if their child would be one of the ones to inherit Yaiba's gifts. Many foresaw great things out of the project, for if even ten of the children inherited Yaiba's abilities the world would change and be led toward a great future. Once again all objections were silenced by Yaiba, and eighty children were born in vitro. That was when things began to go wrong. The Plan Revealed End of the Project Aftermath Immediate The planned second and third waves of Blade Children were put on indefinite hold, and Yaiba's influence began to dissipate. Though the chaos within the society had subsided, there were still a number of Blade Children left who could still carry on Yaiba's will when their switches were flipped. Thanks to Kiyotaka's quick intervention by presenting Ayumu as the potential hope and salvation of the Blade Children, some of the worry of the society was calmed. Former Hunters switched to the side of the Watchers, and some went so far as to join the Savers. But the trauma of it all and the lingering threat of a murderous awakening would continue to haunt the remaining Blade Children. General Even as the Children grew into teenagers, the promise of Ayumu as their hope did little to deter the attacks they continued to have on their lives. They would have to continue to live in fear that they would one day lose themselves, if a Hunter did not claim their lives first. Many suffer from fatalist views and depression, and are restricted in their liberties by the Watchers. Some fell into madness anyway when their switches were flipped prematurely, and there was no choice but to kill them before their rampages caused extensive harm to humanity. Though they have placed their bets on Ayumu, many Blade Children have come to accept that they will lose their sense of self and become avatars of the devil when they turn twenty. Notable Blade Children * Kanone Hilbert * Eyes Rutherford * Rio Takeuchi * Kousuke Asazuki * Ryoko Takamachi * Sayoko Shiranagatani * Mizue Nohara * Ikuo Tsujii * Charlotte